


Another Drink

by myranium (keyholes)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, Smut, Tekkit, Threesome - M/M/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyholes/pseuds/myranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Minty after closing time at the Captive Creeper, Sjin finds a difficult customer reluctant to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Drink

Sjin vaulted over the north wall of the compound, a spring in his step as he headed towards the Captive Creeper. It was nearly midnight, she'd just be closing up, he thought. He smiled thinking of her as he approached the pub's warm glow in the distance. Familiar voices reached him, and walking closer, he saw two figures standing at the entrance to the deck.

"I need a drink," Rythian demanded, gripping the wooden archway for support.

"I've already told you, we're closed," Minty answered wearily, one hand on her hip.

"I need another," Rythian said thickly, louder than he realised.

Sjin jumped down onto the deck and moved to stand beside Minty. "Don't you think you've had enough?" He raised one eyebrow at the mage.

"Sjin! I'll... I'll kill you..."

"Rythian, you're drunk," Sjin dismissed him and turned to Minty, snaking his hand around her waist. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I can handle it," she replied, her voice quiet but firm.

"I could still beat you... you with your science, even now," Rythian interrupted them, his eyes lingering on the architect's hand around her.

"I think someone's been playing with their magic wand a bit too much now, haven't we?" Sjin retorted.

"That's right, Sjin, hide behind your stupid jokes and innuendo, like you always do," Rythian slurred.

"Oho, and the big scary alchemist never hides, oh no. Throwing tantrums in his big castle, trying to convince everyone that hey, it was the ender dragon guys, yeah." Sjin nodded with mock sincerity. Minty rolled her eyes at the pair of them, lifting Sjin's hand from her side and heading back to the bar.

Rythian fumed, fumbling with one of the many rings adorning his fingers, and aiming a fireball at Sjin, which promptly missed. The force of it pushed Rythian backwards, his balance already unsteady, and he collapsed to the ground. Sjin looked at the patch of decking beside him, aflame and crackling. He stamped out the fire idly, and turned back to Rythian, smirking.

"Is that the best the mighty mage can do?"

"Hey, take it outside!" Minty yelled from behind the bar hearing Sjin's challenge, shaking her head in irritation.

Rythian forced himself to sit up, frowning with concentration he tried his next ring. Lightning suddenly struck beside Sjin, the man instantly jumping in fright before he quickly regained his composure, his eyes darting to Rythian who'd seen his reaction, a lazy grin twitching at his lips.

"You have no idea, Sjin," Rythian said, his voice low. He fixed Sjin with a stare, before his head suddenly dropped, and he passed out. Sjin snorted, bursting out laughing.

At the lightning strike, Minty had reappeared in the doorway, frowning at the pair of them. "Now what am I going to do," she sighed, looking down at the unconscious mage.

"I can help," Sjin said, still chuckling.

"Sjin..." Minty started warily.

"Don't worry, Minty," Sjin grinned, bending to pick up Rythian, lifting the man's limp body into his arms. "I know just the place."

He took off, flying east, unable to wipe the dark smile from his face, sniggering when he looked down and saw Rythian's mouth had fallen open and he was drooling.

"Rythian's castle is the other way!" Minty called after him, but Sjin ignored her; he knew exactly where he was going.

It wasn't long before familiar turrets loomed in the distance, and Sjin landed in front of the huge wooden doors.

"Lalna!" he called. "Hey, Lalna!"

A blonde head appeared above, looking down at him between the battlements. "Sjin? What do you want?" He squinted against the darkness. "What- who's that?" Sjin could've sworn he heard him hiccup.

"I found your lawn ornament," Sjin answered with a wry smile.

Lalna's eyebrows rose, and he disappeared from view. A moment later, the vast doors opened, and the scientist stood in the castle courtyard, grinning, swaying slightly from side to side.

"Been at the dragonblood again?" Sjin asked.

"It's a new batch, I had to test it out, didn't I? And well, then I tested a few more..." Lalna smirked, dissolving into giggles. "Want one?"

"You know what, I think I will," Sjin answered.

"Least I could do for you bringing him back," Lalna smiled, the last word breaking as he hiccupped again. "Follow me."

He lead Sjin down the staircase off the courtyard, down to the cellar. Taking two stone mugs from a high shelf, he turned to Sjin, realising at once that the man didn't have a spare hand to take one. 

"Oh, just drop that over there," Lalna mumbled, waving a hand to the corner. Sjin obliged, his arms aching with the mage's weight, placing him down as Lalna filled the mugs from a barrel labelled 'Dragonblood Extra-Dark', its heady scent filling the room. Rythian groaned suddenly, his face creasing.

Sjin and Lalna exchanged a glance; Sjin's full of worry, Lalna's amused. "Wakey wakey, Rythian!" the scientist said cheerily, pushing a full stone mug into Sjin's hand, and leaning down to waft his beer under the groggy mage's nose.

"What- where-" Rythian began, his eyes darting around the stone walls and vines, barely focussing the sight of the two men before him.

"Want a drink?" Lalna interrupted him.

Rythian's thoughts were foggy, but without trying to wade through them, he remembered strongly wanting another, and slurred a "Yes" in reply before pulling himself up to lean against the wall, his legs splayed out ahead of him.

Lalna nodded firmly, nearly falling over as he did so, and turned to grab a third mug from the shelf, filling it from the same barrel.

"Here," he said, handing the mug to Rythian, before retrieving his own, teetering on top of the barrel. Lalna sat down unceremoniously opposite Rythian, facing him as the mage took a gulp. Rythian rolled the bitter taste of it around his mouth before he swallowed, and his face softened slightly.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Hey, that was almost polite," Sjin winked at Lalna as he joined them on the floor, sitting down next to the mage.

"Yeah, careful," Lalna agreed, returning Sjin's wink.

"Well you're the ones who blew everything up in the first place," Rythian grumbled.

"That was ages ago!" Lalna said, laughing.

"Haven't you gotten over that yet? Jeez," Sjin added.

"Yeah, well, you did destroy _everything_ ," Rythian griped.

"But you've got a new castle now," Sjin said, imagining the basalt monolith with just the slightest twinge of envy that he hadn't built it.

"That's not the point-" Rythian protested.

"Yeah, and like a shit ton of red matter," Lalna added.

"Yes, but-"

"What did you have then that you don't have now?" Sjin interrupted him.

"How about, a nuke under my base-" Rythian started.

Sjin shook his head, cutting him off. "No, what else?"

Rythian stopped, his mouth hanging open as he thought for a moment. Sjin watched his expression, the mage's stone mug dangling limply from his hand.

"Well, friends, I guess," Rythian conceded. "I used to trust both of you, and now... now I'm just a joke to you."

Sjin smiled, leaning his head back against the stone in satisfaction as Lalna looked up in surprise. For a few seconds, none of them said anything. Lalna broke the silence setting down his mug haphazardly on the floorboards. He pushed himself forward onto all fours and crawled towards Rythian. Stopping between the mage's legs, Rythian shifted uncomfortably with the man's closeness, his eyes fixed on the scientist. Lalna reached clumsily for Rythian's face, pawing at his mask. Sjin, realising what he was trying to do, slipped a hand behind the mage's head, deftly flicking undone the knot that held the mask in place.

"That's- what're you- stop that!" Rythian stammered angrily as his mask drifted down to his chest, but he stopped abruptly when he felt Lalna's gloved hand on his cheek, his thumb tracing one of the long scars that trailed from the corner of his mouth. Rythian lifted his hand clumsily to move Lalna's away, but instead rested it on top. The scientist cocked his head, his eyes following his thumb's path. Rythian felt the man's breath warm against his cheek, the acrid scent of alcohol filling the space between them.

If you asked him later, the mage would swear blind he hadn't moved, that it had been Lalna's idea; if he even admitted it took place at all. But Sjin watched as Rythian's head lurched unmistakably towards Lalna's, their lips colliding desperately. Lalna wormed his tongue into the mage's mouth, and Rythian nipped the tip with his teeth before he drew it further in, curling his own tongue around it as he kissed him deeply. His hand reached up to grab the back of Lalna's head, tangling his fingers in the scientist's hair.

Sjin took another sip of his beer, the corners of his mouth twitching at the sight of them, quietly aware of his own comparative sobriety. He got to his feet, carefully putting down his mug, and stood behind Lalna. He leaned forward to take the scientist's lab coat off his shoulders, and Lalna mindlessly obliged. Reaching for each of Lalna's hands in turn, Sjin pinched the fingertips of his gloves before tugging at each of them, stretching the rubber so it snapped back into shape as it slid unwillingly from his skin. When Sjin released Lalna's hands, they urgently reached for the mage's chest, drifting up his shirt and relishing the feeling of skin on skin. The architect's hands crept around to Lalna's shirt, methodically unbuttoning it before removing it, too, and throwing it aside on top of the lab coat. Sjin crouched, nuzzling Lalna's neck as his hands moved lower, unbuckling the scientist's belt, and working his trousers down to his knees. At Sjin's touch, Lalna moaned softly into Rythian's mouth, the mage's enthusiasm bolstered by the sound, but it was only when Sjin wrapped his fingers around Lalna's cock that the scientist broke from the kiss with a gasp.

Rythian's eyes drifted down, watching Sjin move his hand rhythmically up and down, tightening his grasp as Lalna whimpered, tipping his head back onto Sjin's shoulder. The mage's shaking fingers pulled at the hem of his shirt, yanking it over his head. He took Lalna's right hand, lifting it to rest it squarely on his chest and guiding it down to his groin, his stiffening cock pressing against the fabric and into the scientist's hand. Rythian wouldn't allow himself to make a sound, but he couldn't stop short, heavy exhales from escaping his lips. His breath caught in his throat when he felt Lalna's fingers actively pulling down his zip, before they dove inside, and gripped the mage's cock.

Sjin relinquished his hold on Lalna and stood up, his usually steady hands fumbling with his cape's clasp in impatience. Finally, it fell from his shoulders to pool around his feet, and he quickly stripped off his spacesuit, leaving it in a heap next to his discarded cape. He leaned forward again, hoisting Lalna gently to his feet. Not wanting to give up the sensations Lalna's hand was sending shooting through his member, Rythian too rose to his feet with a groan, throwing out his hands to the wall behind him to support himself, his head swimming. He lifted one hand to touch Lalna, but his knees shook and he promptly slipped, falling against a barrel.

Seeing this, Sjin grinned, an idea forming in his mind. He moved to the other side of the barrel and leant over it, hooking his hands under Rythian's arms and dragging the mage towards him so his stomach rested against the smooth wood, his head drooping towards the floorboards before he looked up at Sjin, a dopey smile on his face.

"Stay right there," Sjin smirked down at him, taking the mage's chin gently with his thumb and forefinger. Rythian's jaw dropped limply, and Sjin took his opportunity, steering his cock into the man's mouth. Rythian tried to speak, his eyes widening, but the words were muffled around Sjin's member, the movement of his tongue making Sjin shiver. Sjin placed his hands on either side of the mage's head, gripping his hair tightly. As he twisted it in his fingers, Rythian's lips clamped down convulsively onto Sjin's cock, and the architect moaned, letting his eyes fall closed.

Lalna stood on the other side of the barrel Rythian was pulled over, and grabbed clumsily at the mage's trousers, dragging them down to his ankles. He ran his fingers awkwardly down Rythian's behind, pulling the cheeks apart, before he leaned forward and licked tentatively at the mage's hole. Rythian's body twitched at the sudden intrusion, his muscles contracting as the alcohol on Lalna's tongue stung warmly on the sensitive skin. When Lalna's tongue pushed inside, Rythian moaned suddenly onto Sjin's cock, the guttural sound vibrating down the architect's shaft. Lalna smiled, moving his tongue sloppily around in circles as the mage wriggled, lifting himself ever so slightly closer to Lalna's mouth. When the scientist pulled back, Rythian whined softly, the air in the cellar suddenly chill and nipping against the wet skin, but he stopped when he felt the tip of Lalna's cock running down his behind, slipping and sliding on the saliva.

Lalna nudged inside, his breathing heavy as he leant over the mage, grinding into him urgently. Rythian's body tensed as he adjusted to the feeling of Lalna's cock pushing into him, the scientist's force shuddering through his limbs. Rythian's own hard cock pressed against the barrel, rubbing between his body and the polished wood with every movement. Lalna grunted loudly, his cum gushing into the mage as he dragged his short, jagged fingernails down the man's backside.

Sjin raised an eyebrow at the scientist's expression. "Already?" he asked, unable to keep the smirk from his voice.

"Shut up, he's tight," Lalna muttered breathlessly, gasping as he pulled out of Rythian, his cock dripping as he stood back, one hand grasping the wall as his limbs tingled.

"Well, if you're done so soon..." Sjin sniggered, pulling his cock from Rythian's mouth. His fingers still entwined in the mage's hair, he lifted his head and bent down to trail kisses softly from his temples down to his lips, tasting himself on Rythian's tongue. Sjin stood up, releasing the mage's hair and stroking it gently before he walked around to the other side of the barrel and firmly pulled Rythian's hips towards him. Rythian clung to the barrel though his cock now hung free, begging for release, and in the few coherent thoughts that remained in his head, he wished someone would touch him. As if reading his mind, Sjin's hand snaked around his waist and delved down, grasping the mage's cock and leaning over him, kissing his back as his erection pressed against Rythian's skin. Rythian whimpered softly, arching his body into Sjin's chest and his cock further into the man's hand.

Lalna stood watching, still spent but unable to draw his eyes away. He moved to the side for a better view, but the floor seemed to shift beneath him as dizziness rang through his head, and he fell to his knees. Looking up, he was at once face to face with Sjin's hand on Rythian's cock. He gulped hard before his curiosity got the better of him and he reached up to touch the mage's member. Sjin grinned feeling the scientist's shaking hand and removed his own, closing it over Lalna's to strengthen his grip, beginning to move it slowly. Rythian groaned at the sensation, his head dipping.

Carefully withdrawing his hand as Lalna took over, Sjin began to rub the length of his cock down the mage's behind, coating it in Lalna's thick, warm cum. Sjin bit his lip as he aligned his tip to Rythian's hole and thrust forward, burying his cock inside. Rythian cried out, gasping shuddering breaths as Sjin ploughed into him. His knuckles turning white, Sjin held Rythian tightly, pushing into him as deeply as he could; when Rythian let out a loud, bestial moan, Sjin smirked, his brow glistening with sweat as he pounded the same spot over and over again. The mage trembled, shouting Sjin's name unabashedly, but the force of the architect's thrusts cut him off each time, his words becoming a string of raw "Sj-" and "Sji-"s as he gasped in between each. Sjin motioned ever harder hearing Rythian moan for him, groaning back as the mage clenched around him. Lalna felt Rythian's cock pulse in his hand, and with no more warning, the mage's cum shot onto his face, the viscous liquid covering his cheeks and nose, his mouth opening just in time for one last errant spurt to spill across his outstretched tongue. The scientist licked his lips before leaning forward to suck the last drops from Rythian's cock, making the man quake. "Christ," the mage breathed, barely able to speak.

Rythian's entire body seemed to collapse, his skin dancing with sparks as he sank into Sjin's hands, the architect hammering into him mercilessly as the mage shook with the aftershocks of his orgasm. With one last thrust, Sjin's cum exploded into Rythian, erupting out around his cock and seeping thickly down the mage's cheeks as Sjin threw his head back with a long, staggered moan. Sjin gasped for breath, realising at once that he was holding up the mage. He pulled out carefully, and using every last ounce of his strength, turned Rythian around and pulled him into a tight embrace. Rythian blinked, but settled into the warmth of Sjin's chest; nothing about the evening could surprise him at that point. Lalna looked up at them, smiling dozily, his face still covered in cum. Not wanting to be left out, he pushed himself up onto his knees, and fell against them, hugging their legs.

***

Lalna's head felt like lead, his pulse thudding through his thoughts. He gingerly tried to move before realising his pillow was breathing. He froze, and opened one eye; Sjin looked back at him, a soft smile tugging at his lips.

"Morning sunshine," he whispered quietly, knowing the scientist would have a headache and a half.

"What- Did we- Oh god..." Lalna mumbled, letting his head fall back to Sjin's chest.

Sjin chuckled softly, nodding.

"Hang on, wait... wasn't Rythian-" Lalna began, looking around the otherwise empty cellar, his eyes widening.

"He _was_ ," Sjin grinned widely.

"Did we really, with him...?" Lalna asked.

Sjin kept nodding, unable to stop himself from giggling.

"Bloody hell," Lalna breathed, and despite the throbbing pain in his head, he burst out laughing.

***

A few hours earlier, just before dawn, Rythian had woken up, his eyes flickering blearily open. He clung to his head, forcing the room to stop spinning. His breathing ceased for a moment when he saw Lalna's blonde head against his waist, his arms draped across the mage's torso, and Sjin curled naked on his other side. He shook his head, this was just a dream, he thought. Just a dream.

When he didn't wake up at Blackrock, he reached out to touch Lalna's hand. His breath hitched when the scientist's sleeping hand curled warmly around his outstretched fingers. Rythian's eyes widened, and he pulled his hand away as carefully as he could, instead reaching for Lalna's wrists, lifting them limply off his torso one after the other and disentangling himself from the two other men's bodies. He stood up, standing back, and looking down at them. He gulped hard, snatches of the the night coming back to him; Lalna's lips wet against his own, Sjin's hands tangled in his hair, Lalna's face covered in his cum, and Sjin's hands gripping his hips. Rythian looked down at himself, and twisting slightly, he saw fresh bruises had bloomed on his skin where Sjin had held him. His face burned scarlet, and he shook the memory physically out of his head, instantly regretting it when the room began to spin once more. His stomach churned, and he forcibly pushed down the urge to retch.

Grabbing his clothes, he pulled them on as quietly as he could. When he brought his mask up to his face his rings caught the light, and he paused, looking at them. He'd had them on the whole time; he could have left, he'd known he could've left, but he hadn't. His eyes lingered on Sjin and Lalna's sleeping bodies, and he remembered what had come before, and the memory of the word "friends" tasted bitter in his mouth now, a knot tightening in this throat. He thought of Sjin's face looking down at him in his ridiculous armour as he'd flown around him, goading him while Zoey struggled to free Teep. And Lalna's cage for him beside the castle, the scientist's hollow laugh when he had battered his body against the forcefield, desperate to escape.

No, he thought. No. A drink does not absolve you, and what you've done.

He tied the mask hastily, and stalked up the stairs, flying straight up into the night sky until even the highest turret of Lalna's castle disappeared in the fog, ignoring the wave of nausea that washed over him as the land fell away below. He looked up at the stars, and followed them south west. Even in the darkness, he thought, I will find my way. I will stay the path.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to [thesmutlord](http://thesmutlord.tumblr.com/) for her tireless proof-reading awesomeness, and to [thelaneafterdark](http://thelaneafterdark.tumblr.com/) for talking out the plot with me.


End file.
